In order to increase the time that an orthodontist can devote to direct treatment of patients, it is typical for certain appliances to be constructed to the orthodontists' specifications at an orthodontic laboratory. Typically, an orthodontic laboratory is located at some distance from the orthodontists' office so that models and/or impressions must be shipped by mail or like carrier. Heretofore it has been necessary for the orthodontist or the orthodontic laboratory to carefully wrap all materials and ship them in cardboard cartons which are then discarded. To produce an accurate positioner or like gnathostomatic appliance, it is essential that the laboratory be apprised of various measurements of the patient's jaw movements. Heretofore if such measurements were taken by the orthodontist on the patient by means of a face bow, pantograph or the like, the apparatus and measurements could not be transported to the laboratory except when reduced to numerical form and then transmitted to the orthodontic laboratory on paper. Reducing the measurements to written form is not only time-consuming for the orthodontist but affords an opportunity for transmission of erroneous measurements.